Finale, Part 1
Overview Only two teams remain on Endurance Fiji. With the end nearing, the teams prepare for their final mission. With the remaining pyramid pieces up for grabs, both teams know that the best chance they have at winning is to have the most pieces in the end. Episode Recap Morning dawns on the final two teams of Green (Will & Leslie) and Blue (Ben & Jordyn). The weather conditions couldn't have been better, the skies were clear, the breezes balmy, the water calm and crystal clear. JD arrives at the huts and calls for the teams for a meeting. He points out to Green that it was kind of expected from the beginning that they would be in the final two. And he points out to Blue that everything they've been through, they made it to the finals. JD mentions that one team will not only be champion, but also win the amazing grand prize trip to Australia. He talks about the Karma pyramid piece inspired from the previous season and how eliminated teams voted for who they felt had the most karma. So this year, the same thing happened; so the four teams of Red (Jonathan & Hannah), Orange (Caleb & Lauren), Purple (Connor & Jackie), and Yellow (Kyle & Briana) individually voted on which team they wanted to have the Karma piece. Jonathan & Kyle voted for Green; while Lauren, Caleb, Hannah, Jackie, and Connor voted for Blue. Briana voted for Red, but since Red didn't make it to the finals, her vote doesn't count. So Blue beat out Green five votes to two votes. Blue gets the Karma piece bringing them up to four pieces, Green still in control with five pieces. So Red's three pieces (Heart, Perseverance & Trust) and two other pieces (Ingenuity & Knowledge) would be up for grabs in the final mission. JD says that before they play the challenge, he wants them to reflect back on all the time they spent on the island and gives them a chance to leave their mark on the island. Ben & Jordyn point out it was very important to get the Karma piece, but if they want control of the game, they have to win the final mission to ensure complete victory. Will, Leslie, Ben, and Jordyn walk out on the observation dock and there was paint for them to decorate it. So they painted the table in the middle of the dock, and as they did, they thought back on all the teams that didn't make it to the end and people individually. First everyone thought of the Red team (Jonathan & Hannah). Leslie says that Jonathan was the life of the party and Hannah was crazy. She enjoyed having the Red team around. Blue thought of their best friends, the Purple team (Connor & Jackie). Ben said that Purple was their best friends on the island and it was hard to see them leave. Jordyn points out that Purple was the best team that worked together in all the challenges they were in and that they communicated very well. Will & Leslie thought about their best friends on the Orange team (Caleb & Lauren) and the times they shared together. When everyone thought about Yellow (Kyle & Briana), Jordyn thought they were stronger than Blue and that even though they had their differences, they worked through them the best that they could. The teams also talked about their partners and how they couldn't have made it to the finals without him/her. After putting the final touches on the table, it was time to prepare for the mission. Ben points out that Green is very strong and Blue is the underdog. Both teams claim they want to win so badly, but in the end, only one team can win it all. Green and Blue head out to the sandbar to meet JD. He explains that the five remaining pyramid pieces are hidden in different places on the island and that they have one hour to find them. They will either find a piece or a clue to help them find a piece. In one of the spots, there are two pieces. Each team is given a map to help point out where each piece may be. After both teams study their maps for a few minutes, Green started to take off, but the wind blows their map away almost into the water. Blue heads into the jungle, while Green heads for the closest piece, hidden by a giant rock behind the starting point. Green finds a rope leading into the sand and pulls it. Tied to the end of the rope was a piece (Knowledge). Green reverses their course and heads for the jungle. Blue is searching along the shore for either a tree stump or a big pile of rocks. They check their map and Ben notices the big pile of rocks. He finds a clue telling them to possibly head for a cave. Meanwhile, Green crossed three ropes on the ground over a single spot and finds another piece (Heart). So Green has found two pieces and Blue hasn't found any. Blue arrives at the tree stump and finds another clue possibly telling them to head towards the Temple of Fate. All of a sudden, Blue sees Green, so things are really starting to heating up. Green is at the pile of rocks Blue was at earlier, but they found nothing. Blue heads back along the beach, Ben runs while Jordyn walks. Green checks their map and Leslie said to head for the cave since she knew where it was. Meanwhile, Ben & Jordyn start arguing because Jordyn wasn't running. You had to be willing to run most of the time in order to find the pieces, so this would take a lot of physical strength. All of a sudden, Green starts catching up, right behind Blue, but since the cave was off their current path, they went there first. Green finds a rope by the cave, pulls it and gets another piece, so they have three pieces now. Green starts to follow Blue up the hill, but Blue was walking up the hill and Green was running. Jordyn was frustrated by the hike up towards the temple and later says that Green probably never stopped to walk at all, they just kept running. Ben tries to push Jordyn beyond her limits, pointing out that Green was right on their tail. With less than thirteen minutes to go in the mission, it was down to the wire as both teams were racing towards the Temple of Fate and the point known as the Lookout to find the remaining pieces. Game Play Standings Category:Episodes Category:Final Missions Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes